One thing to Another
by Fireangel722
Summary: Jin has a mansion!Jin wants a rematch with Yusuke because he's bored.But it end up,that our four heros have to stay in his mansion,and they have to share room!What will happen?(Chapter 9 up)Yay! finally more then 10000 words!
1. The Threat

Hello just to clear some things out,there's an OC in this storyand i don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. You'll find out who the OC is, next chapter, this is my first Yu Yu Hakusho fic(the other one i wrote with my friend) so uh be nice? Well anyway here's the story (stupid title i know)  
  
One thing to the next: Chapter 1: The Threat  
  
Yusuke,Kuwabara,Hiei,and Kurama just got back from another mission, fighting and saving Keiko........again,this time it wasn't easy since it was a S-class demon and is able to imitate there moves. But they beat him anyway.  
  
"Stupid demon, he riped up my new shirt"Kuwabara whined  
  
"Since when do you care about come old shirt?"Yusuke asked  
  
"You asshole, I said it was NEW"Kuwabara yelled  
  
"Whatever"Yusuke said dully  
  
No one talked the rest of the way, but suddenly Hiei and Kurama stop.  
  
"What's wrong?"Yuaske asked  
  
"Someone is stalking us"Kurama says  
  
"I don't feel anything"Kuwabara says  
  
'That's because your an idiot"Hiei says  
  
"Hush"Kurama whisper  
  
Kurama gently took a rose from his hair and softly pull out a rosewhip(yep softly).He slowly walked a few steps foward,and started to slash the trees.  
  
"Damn"a voice shouted  
  
A girl roughly landed on her knee, she look exactly like Jin except her ears weren't as big, she had red eyes and her hair was an inch below her shoulders and tied up.  
  
"Does she look familar to you guys?"Yusuke asked  
  
"Memory is not my thing"Kuwabara reply  
  
"What do you want?"Kurama asked  
  
"I came here to tell you that my brother want to fight you"the girl reply  
  
"I don't think your brother send you all the way here just for that"says Yusuka"he could have came here and fight"  
  
"If you don't come and fight him,Keiko will die"the girl said "go to where the sun rise, and get there before the sun rise"  
  
The girl then disappear with a poof.  
  
"Let's go there not much time left"Yusuke says"uh Kurama, where does the sun rise?"  
  
"Near the mountain, there's a mountain ahead of us, let's go"Kurama reply  
  
They ran to the mountain. About one hour later, they were at the mountain bottom.They were surprise when the saw a mansion there.  
  
"I wonder why some rich guy want to fight you?"Kuwabara asked  
  
"Duh! the same reason why every demons want to fight me"Yuuske answered  
  
"Aye,your close but,wrong"An Irish(i think it's Irish)voice called from above  
  
The gang look up and whoever said that came down.  
  
"JJin"Yuuske choked out  
  
R&R.I'm not really good at writing accent so uh try to ingore that? 


	2. And so it Begins

This chapter has some Kuwabara bashing not much though,not yet at least.I don't own YYH,so don't sue me.  
  
One Thing to the Another:And so it begins  
  
"JJin" Yusuke choked out  
  
"eh? you 'emember me?"Jin ask as he floated down from the roof  
  
"Wait, what are you doing here"Yusuke asked  
  
"me live 'ere"Jin reply  
  
"You Kidnap Keiko?!"Yusuke exclaimed  
  
"Aye! where did you get that idea?Jin ask with confusion  
  
"From that girl that look like you"Yusuke ask with more confusion  
  
There was a soft chuckle.  
  
"So it's true the powerful Yusuke Urameshi is an idiot"The girl from before says  
  
"Do you know her?"Yusuke ask  
  
"Know her? She's me twin"Jin reply  
  
"You never said you had a twin, why wasn't she in your team at the Dark tournament"Yusuke exclaimed  
  
"me found her after the tournament, weird eh?"Jin reply  
  
"Yep, but anyways she said you wanted to fight me"Yusuke asks  
  
"Yep, but you look tired, eh why not rest"Jin suggestive"Seran,o' show me guest there rooms"  
  
"Jin you forgot there only three room in the god damn house!"Seran yelled  
  
"What!?"Kuwabara yelled even louder  
  
"Jin never except guest, so he only made three bedrooms"Seran explain  
  
"We could all share the 3rd room"Kurama suggestive  
  
"eh Touya's room"Jin say a bit embarass he forgot  
  
"Your going to have to share"Seran said  
  
"I'm not sharing with anyone, I'll sleep outside"Hiei said and disappear somewhere in the tree  
  
"Each of us share's a room with the other 3"Kurama said softly  
  
"The question is who? who?Jin wonder out loud  
  
"Let them pick Jin"Seran says  
  
"Just wondering what is in the other 10 or 20 rooms"Kuwabara asks  
  
"You don't want to know"Seran reply  
  
"Well anyways I'll share with Jin"Yusuka says shrugging"I don't really trust the other two"  
  
"I'll share with Seran,I'm not really comfortable with someone who almost killed me"Kurama said  
  
Seran walked off showing them there room and the three boys follow.  
  
"Wait does that mean I'm stuck with the shrimp Ice Master guy, wait Kurama share with him, he creep me out"Kuwabara yelled after them and start to run after them  
  
A half an hour later  
  
"You can't do this to me Jin"the ice master yelled  
  
"Ah ur being a baby Touya"Jin say"He's not bad"  
  
"Your not going to leave me with a gay person "Touya complain  
  
"He's not 'ay, he love this girl"Jin reply  
  
"do you believe him,damnit Jin your so naive"Touya says"Yet you can't understand MY problem"  
  
"You 'ave no problem"Jin say  
  
"Yeah yeah believe your own kind"Touya says  
  
"Eh! what does that mean"Jin say his eye twitch a little  
  
"You know what it means"Touya says crossing his arms walking away  
  
"No I don't"Jin changlles his eye brow raise  
  
Touya turn and give him a cold stare.Seran walked in, she look at the two and walk back out. They both stare each other with cold looks.  
  
"Jin?"Touya says softly  
  
"Yeah"Jin reply  
  
"You know I love you no matter what"Touya says  
  
"aye?!"Jin exclaimed and blinking with surprise and confusion  
  
"Ha you blink i win, so Kuwabara is gay"Touya says  
  
"You, you trick me"Jin whine"  
  
"Yeah i know, now your going to switch with "room mates "with me right"Touya Asks  
  
"Me no say that, I'm not sharing with a 'ay guy bye"Jin says and leave the room  
  
"Aw fuck"Touya curse and follow Jin  
  
Seran was waiting at the door  
  
"I see your down with that,anyways Touya you need to lend Kuwabara some clothes"Seran says  
  
"What!Why?Touya exclaimed  
  
"There going to have to stay a bit longer,Jin has some deals with some man name Mercles"Seran explain"And I'm not washing there clothes everyday"  
  
"Mercles eh! Me be going soon"Jin says and walk down the stairs  
  
"Why can't you let him borrow your clothes"Touya ask  
  
"He can if he wants to be a crossdresser"Seran says"He's not wearing any of the clothes I'm wearing, the others are my dresses, which am not wearing"  
  
"That'll suite him find"Yusuke says walking to them"Don't worry about it, he doesn't need to be clean"  
  
They walk into the kitchen,Kuwabara as in there making a sandwich.  
  
"Hey guys, I heard the wind guy is going somewhere and we have to stay here"Kuwabara started"I don't have enough clothes to change into"  
  
"Since when did you become so clean"Yusuke ask  
  
"What wrong with being clean?"Kuwabara asks  
  
"You don't need another pair just wash your clothes everyday"Seran suggestive  
  
"What am i going to wear when I'm cleaning the clothes or waiting it for it to be dry?Kuwabara whine  
  
"Touya,your going to have to lend him a pair of your vlothes,then you can burn...uh freeze it"Seran says  
  
"Are you kidding?!I can't fit in that shrimp clothes"Kuwabara complain  
  
"He just give me another reason to not lend him my clothes"Touya says  
  
"What do you mean another reason"Kuwabara yelled  
  
Touya give him a cold stare and went outside swearing all the way.  
  
"You'll get use to him"Seran said walking upstairs  
  
"Yeah right"Kuwabara mumble going to eat his sandwich  
  
"This is going to be a long week"Yusuke says"Well that's not my problem i get Jin's room to myself haha" 


	3. Start with eating to Kuwabara with a dre...

Sorry it took so long, I got lazy, after the chapter, you will find the answer to most of your question.Some crude and a bit sick humor  
  
One thing to another: Chapter 2: Start with eating to Kuwabara with a dress  
  
7:00 AM  
  
Seran was making Raven for dinner, while the rest of the gang was bored like hell, at least some of them.Yusuke was talking to Jin,Kuwabara was rubbing his face on the "Lucky charm" Yukina give him,Hiei was out there doing whatever the hell he does when he's outside, Touya was upstairs doing uhh I have no idea, and Kurama was outside looking at the wild roses  
  
At the kitchen  
  
"I wonder how much do they eat"Seran wonder"I better asks"  
  
She walk out of the kitchen and into the living room where almost where everyone was.Kurama had came back in and Hiei was with him.  
  
"How many cups of Raven you guys are eating"seran asked  
  
"15"  
  
"17"  
  
"5"  
  
"3"  
  
"20!"  
  
Seran sweatdrop  
  
"Hold those thoughts"She said and ran out she came back with a piece of paper and a pen.  
  
"OK now say it one by one"She said slowly  
  
"15"Kuwabara yelled  
  
"17!"Yusuke yelled  
  
"5"Kurama said softly  
  
"hn,3"Hiei mumble  
  
"20!"Jin yelled smirking  
  
"oh yeah 26:Yusuke challenge  
  
"27"Kuwabara scream  
  
"28:Jin scream also  
  
"30"Yusuke yelled  
  
"3-"Kuwabara was cut off  
  
"OK YOUR GUYS ARE GOING WAY TOO FAR,YUSUKE 30,JIN 28,KUWABARA 27"Seran Yelling"AND IF YOU DON'T EAT ALL OF THOSE BOWLS, I SHALL BURN YOU TO HELL GOT IT?"(She got all of JIn attiude,but she can be short temper sometime  
  
The 3 boys nodded,Seran calm down and went to the kitchen  
  
"Is it the time of the month again for Seran"Kuwabara ask softly  
  
"I have no idea"Yusuke mumble back"I think so"  
  
They went back to talking,Seran came back and went upstairs, she came back down dragging down a huge box that said 100 Raven cups.  
  
"Do you really need 100"Yusuke ask  
  
"Your close,98"Seran said and went to the Kitchen  
  
"it's going to take a you?"Kuwabara excliamed  
  
"me hungry now" Jin whine  
  
"Maybe i shouldn't have order so many"Yusuke said"i don't know if i could eat 30, and i don't want to burn to hell"  
  
"She wasn't serious about that right Jin"Kuwabara ask in a frighten tone  
  
"uhhh"Jin stutter"maybe"  
  
"Wait, what do you mean maybe"Yusuke asked"Isn't she wind like you"  
  
"Nope Fire"Jin reply  
  
An hour later (what did you except, 98 bowls, you have to boil it like 10 times)  
  
Seran walk out  
  
"OK dinner is ready, you must eat in the kitchen, i label your name on it"She said "I stay in the kitchen so you "guys" don't spill any and Jin go call Touya"  
  
"K"Jin reply simply  
  
He rush up stairs and came back down Touya was with him, everyone was in the kitchen already.Kuwabara,Yusuke,and Jin was stuffing the Raven in their mouth like crazy.Everytone but them sweatdrop.  
  
"If you guys choke, don't blame me"Seran say sitting down  
  
Everyone start eating,Hiei finish first and he went outside,Touya also finish and he went upstairs,Kurama finish and went on to read a book. The other three was still eating,Seran was getting tird of watching them. Then kuwabara look sick and rush to the bathroom,Yusuke and Jin was still eating like mad.JIn then finish  
  
'Ha urmeshi,me finish"Jin said smirking  
  
Yusuke had two more cup left, after a while he also finish  
  
"Done, hmm Kuwabara have half of bowl left, guess he'll be burning to hell"Yusuke said shurugging  
  
They both walk to the living room.Seran look around sighing and start to clean up.Kuwabara came back and look around  
  
"Where is everybody?"He asked  
  
"Jin and Yusuke ifnished"Seran said"there in the living room"  
  
Kuwabara join them in the living room  
  
"You guys really finihs"Kuwabara asked  
  
"Yep"Jin said proudly  
  
"Dang I'm full, i won't be eating for an week"Yusuke said laughing  
  
"I threw up on my shirt a bit,I'm going to take a shower:Kwabara said"Where a place where I can take a shower?"  
  
"Go use the one in Touya's room, me don't you using mine and Seran won't let you use 'ers since you waster her time cooking"Jin answer  
  
Kuwabara not answering went upstairs, he went into Touya's room.  
  
"Hm,i wonder where he went, he is probably scare of the great Kuwabara hahaha(Yeah right)"KUwabara said Laughing like an idoit(Like he isn't one already)  
  
Kuwabara walk into Touya's bathroom, the tiles were ice blue.  
  
'just looking at the tiles make me cold"Kuwabara though'hmm maybe i can try out a mid skill, I'm going try to open the water with my mind"  
  
Kuwabara try to concentrate in opening the water, the water did open, but it wasn't from him,st the time Touya was already in the shower, not locking the door because he wasn't use to people coming inKuwabara didn't notice because, he's an idiot.  
  
'Cool it really workKuwabara said out loud  
  
Touya didn't hear because he was in his own little world of something,Kuwabara hadtken off his shirt and start to flex some weird pose at the mirror.  
  
"I'm da man"LKuwabara said  
  
Touya exit his little world and took a look but to only find no one,Kuwabara had went out to get some clothes,Touya shrugged and went back in.Kuwabara came back in, he then fully undress and prepare to walk in.  
  
'hmm, this doesn't feel right, maybe I'm forgetting something"Kuwabara thoght,but shrugged and walk in  
  
Too bad Kuwabara not having a good day,the moment he walk in TOuya decide to turn around. Seeing Kuwabara Touya instines,made him turn the puddle of water near kUwabara's feet into ice,causeing Kuwabara to slip.Kuwabara then look at TOuya,turn red and quick as he can got up and ran to some random room hoping that it was a dream.Touya rubbed his temples,took many many deep breaths and turn the water hotter to melt the ice.  
  
"I'm praying that was a dream, a dream that I'm going to wake up to Touya said closing his eyes "Why do i bother that never work, ah well, more proof to Jin that he's gay"  
  
As for Kuwabara he went into one of those 20 rooms and found a paino,and found a dress.  
  
"........ God must hate me"Kuwabara said "better then nothing"  
  
Seran just finish cleaning up the kitchen  
  
"great now I'm bored, guess I'll practice paino"Seran said  
  
She walk into one of those room and find kuwabara in her dress, she took one look, took some deep breath  
  
"I'm trying really hard not to laugh"Seran said her face getting red"But unless you change right now, I'm won't be able to hold back"  
  
"New clothes?"Kuwabara asked  
  
"Touya's or Jin's room, i suggestive Jin,Touya doesn't seem happy"Seran said, then unable to hold back she start to laugh like crazy"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA,you lucky I'm not a blackmail person"  
  
Kuwabara walk out piss and walk into Jin's room found a his outfit and left the dress there. He was wearing the outfit that Jin wore at the Dark tournament . Then the song Serenade can be heard.  
  
Isn't that a great way o end a chapter*Cricket chirps*umm,ok like me answer a few question you might still have? Why does Seran own a paino?She has more respect to ningen then other demon do.Kuwabara is not gay, this is non Yoai,Touya jus think he is.Touya was cursing in the second chapter because he was having a very bad day,R&R 


	4. Yusuke's Makeover

a bit crude humor  
One thing to another: Chapter 4:Yusuke's Makeover  
  
Seran'sPOV  
I sigh, it was a great day, but it was boring as hell.Jin had left early in the morning. Not even saying good-bye to his sister, how rude. But I'm not surprise that's Jin,hmmm I remember a list somewhere hidden in my room. I think I wrote it so when I'm bored the list has things to do, but Kurama was in there, it would be rude to just sent him out.Hmmm,I look at the table and a rose lay there.Gradening,yes that was it,Kurama like to plant stuff.  
  
I walk upstairs to my room,Kurama was there like a predict and reading a novel.  
  
"Kurama I heard you like to gardening ask sweetly  
  
"Yes"He answer back not paying attention, he was very in the novel  
  
"Why don't you help Touya "I ask  
  
"Sure"He said then he eyes widen with surprise'Touya gardens"  
  
"For the time being yeah, he use to a little while back, now he does it to stay far away from Kuwabara,espically after the "Shower accident" explain "but he's plans fail,Kuwabara thought he saw a kitten in the backyard and is searching for it"  
  
"Shower accident?"Kurama asked with confusion  
  
"uhh opps,go ask Touya,if he won't tell you then, I will but don't tell that I mention it ok?"I ask  
  
oh Touya's gonna kill me when he finds out i told him  
  
"Sure"Kurama said walking out  
  
Score!!I start to search around the room, it didn''t take long to find it.Anyways the list said  
Random stuff to do when I'm bored  
1. Go to sleep  
2. Play piano  
3. Go burn random stuff  
4. Paint random sleeping people face  
I stop right there, there it was my exit to boredom, but who was sleeping? I smirk Yusuke is sleeping,oooo fun, the evilness has taken over.Hmmm I start to walk around the room, I sat in my bed, but I accidentally knock over Kurama backpack. A box which said for Minamino Shuichi.I try to look away from the box,but my curiosity got the best of me, I open the box. Inside was what ningens called Make-up or something. Hmm this shall do for Yusuke make over, I'm not bored anymore, but Yusuke will have a prettyful face when he waked up.  
  
Touya's POV  
  
I start to plant the rose tree,Kuwabaka over there was trying to call the thing they call kitty or something. He's been calling for over an hour, it's starting to get on my nerves, I have an urge to make an ice sword and stick it up his ass. But he's wearing Jin's clothes and I would have to wash the blood from his clothes. My luck on Jin being so clean, I saw Kurama came up to me.  
  
"Want some help?"he ask  
  
"Yeah sure"I answer back  
  
Kuwabara was on the other said still calling for the kitty thing.  
  
"So I heard about the shower accident, what exactly was it about"Kurama ask  
  
I froze  
  
"Where did you hear that from?"I asked, my guess was Seran,does she have to tell everyone?  
  
"uhh,Yusuke"He lie it was obviously  
  
"He doesn't know about it"I respond "I only told 2 people, do you want to guess who those two people is?"  
  
"uhh,no some what exactly is it about"Kurama asked  
  
"So Seran told you, am I correct?" I asked walking off to get some more rose trees  
  
"Pretty much"he respond  
  
She never keeps her mouth shut for anything,talktive like Jin,I'm not surprise, I shouldn't have told her. I hate her convicing tone,kuso!!  
  
"Will I'm surprise she didn't tell you about it"I said planting another rose tree?  
  
"She told me to ask you, my fox's curiosity wants to know "He reply also planting another rose tree  
  
"Here's a brief summary, i was taking shower and Kuwabak-- Kuwabara walk in on me"I said keeping my cool  
  
Kurama eyes widen with shock  
  
"I have good hearing, but I didn't hear you wrong did i?"Kurama ask with surprise  
  
"no you didn't"I reply "I told Jin he was gay, but he didn't fully believe me"  
  
"uhhh"Kurama said he was speechless  
  
"And now I have to listen to him, calling for that kitty then for an hour"I yelled  
  
"Why don't you just go in?"Kurama suggestive  
  
"Go a head a try"I said knowing what will happen  
  
He shrugged and stat to walk inside,Kuwabara saw him  
  
"Hey Kurama,help me look for the kitten, I saw one here somewhere"He yelled  
  
"I'm going in to i?"Kurama said softly  
  
"That means you have nothing better to do some help me find the kitten"Kuwabara yelled, he walk in front of him"Please?  
  
"I would like to read"Kurama said cooly  
  
"Please please please"Kuwabara plead"think of the poor kitten in the world full of demons evil demons, it is my job to help it"  
  
"uhhh,i'm going to help Touya"Kuram said and walk next to Touya  
  
"OK, as long as you keep a look out for the kitten"Kuwabara said and went back to calling the kitten  
  
"Told ya"I said"So how long you think you can handle him before you snap.  
  
"I have no i?"Kurama said"You?"  
  
"Just now, if he doesn't shut up now, I'm going stick my ice sword up his ass"I said  
  
Kurama sweatdrop(Very big one)Kuwabara then came in front of them.  
  
"You guys should stop talking and help find the kitty"Kuwabara said"I love kitty there soon cute blahs blahs blahs blahs blahs"  
  
He went on for a half an hour, I start to get my ice sword ready,Kurama must have seen.  
  
"Hey look!! Kuwabara the kitten it there, it's running away"Kurama yelled pointing at a random direction  
  
"Kitten don't you?"Kuwabara said and following the direction Kurama give him  
  
"Finally"I said hurrying in the house "Thanks Kurama"  
  
"Sure, just don't stick anything up his butt i?"Kurama said "that won't be a very nice sight"  
  
I chuckle,Kuwabaka will be out for a long time and that was good.  
  
Seran's POV  
Hmmmm,it was hard to decide which color match Yusuke,i would say green. Oh well it's not my face who's going to look weird if I make a mistaken pink, I apply some pink flush on his cheek. But then stop, it doesn't look right, I put some lotion on him. Yeah not he's face is shiny,hmmm,i took some dark red lipstick and apply it on his lips.  
  
"Blau Keiko nice skirt"Yusuke mumble in his sleep  
  
That cause me to mess up some part,opps,ah well he'll have to deal with it. After an hour or so I was done, I pack all the stuff back in the box. He actually look good, dark red lipstick with pink flush. My hands were a mess, and shit he's waking up I take the box and threw it in my room and dash the stairs, I met up Touya and Kurama,they were drinking tea.  
  
"Hey guys, look Touya can I borrow you shirt?"I asked quickly  
  
"What!?"He yelled"I like to keep my shirt thanks you"  
  
"Thanks"I said really quickly  
  
I whip some part of my hand with part of Touya's shirt before he realize what am I doing.  
  
"Seran,what the... Touya was cut off by a large scream  
  
"Yusuke!!"Kurama yelled  
  
"Don't worry, he's fine, just very very surprise said smirking  
  
"What did you i?"Kurama asked  
  
"You'll see"I said  
  
Yusuke rush down, and not a very happy look on his face. It mess up his face a bit.  
  
"OK which one of you did this?"Yusuke said pointing to his face  
  
No one answer because they were too busy laughing,Kuwabara came in saying nothing and starting laughing. Bad day for Yusuke because, at the moment Hiei walk in and start to laugh, not as hard as the other but still he laugh.  
  
"I will ask again, who the hell did this to me"Yusuke ask trying to hold back from killing someone  
  
Everyone pointed at me but Hiei and Kuwabara pointed at each other.  
  
"I will get you for this Kurama and Touya"I mumble  
  
"I still need to get back at you for telling Kurama the "Shower accident"Touya yelled realizing what he just yelled out"...Opps"  
  
"haha"I laugh  
  
Yusuke seem to forget about killing me  
  
"Shower accident?"He asked  
  
"So tell us about it"Hiei said smirking  
  
Kurama POV  
  
Well, that wasn't smart of Touya,seem Seran is off Yusuke's case for a while, lucky for her.  
  
"Kuwabatra can tell you about it"Touya said a little tick off and went in the living room  
  
"I knew Kuwabara had something to do with this Touya been giving Kuwabara's looks that could kill since least night"Yusuke said laughing"Now please tell me about it"  
  
"You mean the idiot, I havea feeling I know what he did"Hiei said smirking  
  
"I have no idea what your talk-"Kuwabara stop and blush"uhh never mind"  
  
"Well you see........"I started but stop"Seran will tell you"  
  
I didn't want Touya on my case, o just have a feeling that she was going to tell anyway.  
  
Yusuke's POV  
  
I wondering what the hell is the shower accident, something funny I bet.Seran will tell me?,i'm going to kill her for doing this to me.Dang her for being Jin's sister and for looking like Jin so much, it doesn't seem right.  
  
"I will tell you if you don't kill me for what happen to your face"Seran said holding back her laughter.  
  
Sounds fair, but I still want reveage,oh well we'll see what happen.  
  
"Sure"I said  
  
"OK then stop glaring at me and wash that off your face"She stated  
  
Whoops I guess she notice, too bad for me. I walk in the bathroom and wash the stuff off my face, when I came back in Hiei was smirking a bit and disappear outside.  
  
"Should've took a picture"Hiei called  
  
"So you told him"I said  
  
"yep, an extra part to it, it's true though"Seran reply"OK anyways,i'm not going to be details but here what Touya said, he was taking a shower and Kuwabara walk in"  
  
I couldn't help but laugh, something in it was funny, that picture just pop in my head.  
  
"He really did, naked!!!"I yelled  
  
"Yeah pretty much, unless one of them wash himself with clothes on"Serans said"Now the extra part was after that happen i found kuwabara in my dress in the my piano room"  
  
I froze  
  
"Hiei was right you should've took a picture"I said snickering a bit.  
  
Seran POV  
  
Touya's going kill me for this, but after Yusuke finish laughing, we all went to the living room.Touya look up at me and glare.  
  
"You will pay"He said in a creepy tone  
  
I shiver, I hate when he use that tone, I wonder if I can survive them all for another 13 days without letting them all get revenge at me. I gulp I hope so, I'm still going to get Kurama.I sat at the sofa the one farthest away from Touya,that didn't stop him from glaring at me to hell.Kuwabara start talking about kittens. I sigh, my luck just my luck, well my real question is "Will Kuwabara survive these 13 days with Touya?"Ok that didn't sound right but hey that's my question, great I'm talking to myself.  
  
Another great way to end a chapter eh?Touya's a but OOC because hearing Kuwabara called a for a kitten and talk about a kitten for an hour or more you'll go crazy too.R&R 


	5. Food problem

Hey!!sorry for the lack of update,i went to Florida for 2 weeks,but the rest of the days were just plain lazyness and writer's block.  
  
One thing to another:Chapter 5:Food problem  
  
Yusuke's POV(Yusuke is in Jin's room, sitting at a random chair. He's wearing the same green outfit as always, he looks bored)  
  
I'm bored to death, and ever since I got my "make over".I don't sleep with Jin's bedroom unlock.Seran has the key to every bedroom, so I only sleep at night and never oversleep. I wish Jin will come back already, before she does something else.I still need revenage,but can't think of anything good. I hope she didn't take any pictures, maybe she not a blackmail person. Great I'm stuck here with Jin's insane twin sister, and his other friend who doesn't talk much, like Hiei...I guess.Seran then came in with a paper in her hand.  
  
"Hey Yusuke,I see you don't oversleep anymore"Seran said grinning"Getting ready for school"  
  
She and Jin can't be related.  
  
"You should know why"I respond codly,very much like Hiei except the fact that Hiei's not trying to  
  
"I should??"She answer innocently"Anyway Jin has a letter for you"  
  
She handed me a letter and walk away. I look at the letter it said:  
  
Dear Urameshi,  
  
Jin here, I'm sorry I wasn't able to fight you at the moment I have some deal going on. Don't asked,anyways I hope you can wait at my humble home.  
  
I snorted at the humble home part.  
  
You only need to wait around 2 weeks or so, can't wait for a rematch  
  
Jin  
  
That was short, they actually deliver mail in the demon world. That's weird, the demon world don't seem so different from my world after all, aside from the freaky mutation that they could produce and the...... nevermind it is still very different. I didn't know Jin could write......I didn't know he had a mansion ethier,so many things I don't know about my friends. Two weeks in the same house with Seran and an ice master.......... not good and with revenge going on everywhere. God must hate me.  
  
Seran's POV(Seran's in her room lying down on her bed. She is wearing a red T-shirt and dark blue jeans, she seem to be thinking about something)  
  
I guess Jin not coming back for a while, yes i read the letter. Well i really have nothing to do,Yusuke is being careful by not over sleeping or sleeping beside a night and even when he does he lock the door. What i got to look out for is Yusuke and Touya's revenge, two against one isn't fair but who talking fair, is revenge what they're talking about.I don't see why Touya's so work up i mean is Kuwabara that should be embarrassed not him, then again. Oh well I just have to be sharp and look out for things that look out of oridnary.Yep just that. wait I think I see something, whew it was only a book. Wait.  
  
I advance toward the book and read the cover: Photo  
  
My eyes widen, I thought I burn that book years ago, how did any one them were able to find it. Oh hell, wait it's gone, I must be imaging things, I'm getting too work up about Touya's and Yusuke revnage.Yeah that's it, I just hope I'm not going to go insane.... I wonder what Touya's revenge is going to be, as for Yusuke I know he promise not to do anything, but knowing him. Well, I don't know much about him, but I can't trust him, my brother can but he can be a bit naive at times.  
  
Touya's POV(Touya is in his room, he's sitting at the edge of his bed. He's wearing the same outfit in the DT but without the white thing. He look like his thinking)  
  
I'm not a revenge kind of guy, but this is Seran were talking about. I can't see how she and Jin are relate,Jin is too naive true, but Seran is too .....not so navie.There just not the same, and that is weird on how there twins and all. But they doesn't really mean anything I guess...... but the really problem is Kuwabara,Spending more then a week with him is insane.Jin usually take a lot time in deals, great, damn you Jin Why doesn't he pick a day when he's not busy. I sigh,Jin well be Jin.Then Yusuke walk in my room.  
  
"Hey Touya!!"He said happily  
  
This is not like him, he want something.  
  
"Umm hi"I reply back "what do you want?"  
  
"Does it show?"He sigh  
  
"Huh yeah a lot"I said laying down  
  
"OK, now you know I want revenge on Seran for the Makeover i did ask for"Yusuke began  
  
"I thought you promise her that you won't get back at her for that"I said confush  
  
"I lie,anyways and you want to get back at her for telling everyone about the "Shower Accdent"Yusuke stop and start laughing  
  
I sigh, does he have to start laughing. Damn you Seran.  
  
"You want us to team up and plot an evil revenge on Seran"I finish for him"And it's not that funny"  
  
He stop laughing  
  
"umm yeah, did you read my mind or something"He asked  
  
"No it pretty obviously"  
  
"Your not mad about me laughing me head off about......"His voice trail off  
  
"Don't remind me"  
  
There was an unaware silent, I brush my bangs from my eye and Yusuke sat there a start humming. More silent.  
  
"what are we doing"I asked  
  
"I thought you were thinking about an evil plan"He said  
  
"No, I never said that, beside..... nevermind"i stop  
  
More silent, then the doorbell rang.  
  
"aren't you going to get it"yusuke asked  
  
"No,Seran or your friend will get it"I said but i stand up walking out of the room anyway  
  
"I thought you said your not going to get it"  
  
"I'm not, I'm just seeing who it is"  
  
"Sounds the same to me"He grumble  
  
I walk down stairs and Yusuke followed.  
  
Kurama's POV  
(He is sitting in the living room reading the same novel as before at chapter 4)  
  
The doorbell rang, I wonder if I should get it, it would be better if I did. So I open the door and the person standing in front of me was a great surprise.  
  
"Hey mate, is Jin home"  
  
I snapped out of my shock form,Chu?? is a great wonder in why he is here  
  
"Hello Chu,Jin is home at the moment, but may i asked why are you here?"I asked politely  
  
"Me? Well, I was bored, so I decide to check up my old friends "He explain"What about you?"  
  
"Oh me, well you see............"I said  
  
I explain to him why was I here.  
  
"Ah so Urmaishi is here too"He said  
  
"You mean the guy that beat you up in your own game"A voice said behind him  
  
"I told you to be quite Rinku"Chu said  
  
Rinku appear behind Chu.  
  
"Hello Rinku,is good to see again"I said polite  
  
"uhh same here"He answered back  
  
Touya and Yusuke came down the stairs  
  
"Hey Touya,where's Jin"Rinku asked  
  
"On another deal"He reply  
  
"Ah Uramshi,glad to see you again, i see you gotten stronger"CHu greet Yusuke  
  
"Yeah, but had one hell of a time a long the way"Yusuke said laughing  
  
They both started laughing,Seran came out of the kitchen  
  
"I see we have some guest"She said "Close the door Kurama"  
  
I went and close the door, and then sat down. So did everyone else, and they started talking. I wonder where Kuwabara went,problualy trying to find a cat. Maybe he'll soon find out that there is no cats in the demon world, I doubt it.Seran stood up.  
  
"What do you want for lunch?"She asked everyone  
  
There was a silence.  
  
"wait, there isn't any food left"she said "except for an apple"  
  
"is mine!!!!!"Yusuke yelled  
  
"Wait were guest, we should get it"Chu said  
  
"I'm just a kid a still need to grow"Rinku whine  
  
"Maybe we can somehow share it"I said then realize who was i trying to convince"Oh nevermind"  
  
They weren't even able to hear me. Then Kuwabara walk in with an apple in his hand, He was eating it happily. I have a a feeling it's the same apple that Seran was talking about. If so then,Kuwabara should ran for his life or try to fight for his life, his chance aren't so great.  
  
"Hey guys, i didn't know Chu and Rinku was here,hey"he said grinning  
  
"Kuwabara where did you get the apple?"Yusuke asked gulping  
  
"Oh this, in the counter"Kuwabara answer"Why??"  
  
"Oh shit"Seran mumble  
  
"Don't tell me, wait there's still more ramen,right"Yusuke said in a pleading voice  
  
"No you guys ate it all"Seran said quietly  
  
Kuwabara should ran for his life right now, maybe I should warn him.  
  
"You mean the apple i hold in my hand is the only food in the whole house"Kuwabara said  
  
"wait he hasn't eat it yet get it"Yusuke yelled  
  
I'm pretty sure Kuwabara should know he should ran for his life now. Sadly he didn't, he just stand there.  
  
"I have the power, in my very own hands"Kuwabara shouted"Obey me"  
  
Even for Kuwabara that was stupid, he as the only human here,Yusuke counts as a half demon. He should know that it's Six against one, and that they could just take the apple from him.  
  
"Your a really idiot Kuwabara,we could just take the apple from you"Yusuke said  
  
"Then I'll bit the apple, I'm pretty sure your not that desprate"Kuwabara reply smirking  
  
That surprise me,Kuwabara had it all plan out, but there still many many problems that stand in his way.  
  
"Then I'll make sure you won't live another day hours or even second"Yusuke growled  
  
Kuwabara gulp, but for some reason he didn't believe him, He then took a big bit out of the apple.  
  
"All this threats and talk is starting to make me hungry"Kuwabara said  
  
Yusuke eyes widen, it's quite funny seeing him like this.Kuwabara is sadly going to die, I would put roses in his grave though.  
  
"opps"  
  
That wasn't good enough for Yusuke.  
  
"You idiot"YUsuke growl then turn into an evil grin"It's alright,we'll just have to eat you"  
  
Kuwabara gulp, and started to run,finally.Yusuke and the rest chase after him, but I stop them.  
  
"Kurama,your not saving him are you"Yusuke asked  
  
"Maybe there's another way to get food, beside killing each other"I explain "Is there a town anywhere near by"  
  
"Unless you want to go throught the forest, that'll take three days or so"Seran said  
  
Yusuke groan  
  
"We don't have that much time, I'll be die by then"He yelled  
  
"What about the forest, we can find food in the forest"I said  
  
There was one of the longest silence every.  
  
Seran's POV(lying back at the wall)  
  
I wouldn't mind the idea, as for the others, I can't read minds. After what seem like an hour or so, they finally decide.  
  
"Fine, but only if Kuwabara is coming with us"Yusuke said  
  
"Were is the big oaf anyways"Rinku wonder  
  
"You guys aren't gong to eat me alive are you"Kuwabara asked peaking out of the pile of books  
  
"No, but you're coming with us to find food in the forest"Kurama explain  
  
"Isn't it getting a bit dark, I can't see in the dark"Kuwabara whine  
  
"We'll use a flashlight"Yusuke said  
  
"A what!?"I asked confusedly  
  
"OK nevermind"  
  
"We could just get a stick and light it on fire"Touya said  
  
"But it's night time, why don't we do it in the morning"Kuwabara continue to whine  
  
"It's easier to go in groups of two"Kurama said"Choose your partner"  
  
A great way of ending a chapter eh? OK fine no. Not much or a cliffhanger. But you can help me decide who's with who? Yeah I notice that it's uneven, so there's one group with 3's in it.R&R BTW There wasn't a accent in Jin's letter because he's writing,just in case your wondering. 


	6. Short Notehalf important though,i wonder...

Opps i forgot to say some notes in the other chapters ok first.I don't own YYH,please don't sue me.Now thanks B-chan77 for giving me the idea of putting Chu in the story.I decide to add a triangel,Touya/Seran/Kurama but the pairing are Touya/Seran.I'm not so good with pairing so i'll od my best thanks Starfox and Lonefox for the idea.I think there the same person but it won't matter.Thanks everyone for reveiwing and the next chapter will be update shortly.  
  
Side-note-i'm getting writer's block(rare case,well at least for me).I need some ideas,my friends gave me one,be i still need some more. thanks  
  
Author 


	7. To the forest we go

Will what do you know i finally update,chances are your not bothering to read this,now why did i up date for*check last update*three months.*laugh nervously*Guess it slip my mind,beside from writes block,my lack of romance writing,and the fact that i was unable to go online for two weeks for some reson,i was pretty much lazy.  
  
I don't own YYH and never will,and thanks for reveiwing and the cahpter you been waiting for.  
  
One Thing to Another:Chapter 6:To the forest we go  
  
They decide the groups by drawing out of a hat.  
  
"OK the groups are"Kurama said  
  
"Chu and Rinku"( i bet you didn't see that coming)  
  
"Yusuke and Kuwabara"  
  
"and the last group Touya,Seran and me"  
  
"Now that were all settle,let's go"Touya said  
  
"but the forest is scary,demons might come and suck our blood and will be eaten alive"Kuwabara said a bit paranoid"I sense them,I sense them all the time"  
  
"o........k'Yusuke said cocking a eyebrow  
  
"I SENSE THEM I SENSE THEM ALL!!!!!!"Kuwabara said his eyes twitching  
  
To make a long story short,they mange to get Kuwabara to the forest.  
  
Yusuke's POV  
  
Great i'm stick with Mr Paranoid here,he all jumpy,you just might feel pity for him.........nah.  
  
"Urameshi there here,there trying to kill us"Kuwabara said"shield me"  
  
Kuwabara grab poor me and shield himself with me.  
  
"You baka!let go!"I snap at him  
  
"But you must shield me, I have a duty to complete"he said in a bold voice strange wasn't he scared a while ago  
  
"And what would that be?"I asked  
  
"Protecting Yukina"he said boldly again"And maybe us getting marry"  
  
I looked around,if Hiei was here i'll really have to sheild himif so.Sure he's annoy but a still a friend, better then Hiei anyways.  
  
Rinku 's POV  
Well i'm stuck in a forest with Chu,how great!At least he's not drunk,but he's acting weird.Grrr he's naming everything in sight now,it's driving me crazy.  
  
"Hey Rinku,if i put "water" on this flower,do you think it'll be edible"Chu asked  
  
He is drunk,oh man,i hate my luck.  
  
"Don't eat it"i said  
  
"But it's looks good,i bet with just a few drop of this funny tasting water and it would become one of the best food ever"Chu said"Want one?"  
  
"I'll pass"I sigh,knowing it's pointless stoping himi wondering who told him that was water  
  
I should have stop him,because it just happen that the flower wasn't a flower.It was plant demon,and when Chu pour "water" on it, the plant demon woke up and grew 10 times our size.  
  
"Chu"I squeak  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"I hate you"  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
The forest is so smoothing,but the others don't think so.It's so great to be surrounding by plants,the air is fill with the wonderful sense of flowers.The sky..... looks like it's going to rain,i should tell the other.Unfortunately it was too late, the rain start pouring and it was a thunder storm not a good day,though rain help plants grow.The thunder roar,and Seran grab on to my arm.  
  
:Ekk"SHe Yelled  
  
"Your afaird of thunder?"Touya asked  
  
"I blame Jin"Sah mumblem and jump again  
  
Flashback(My first one ever)  
  
"Jin, make it rain,i just burn some trees..... again"A young Seran said  
  
"Again!?"Jin said sighing"the clouds are mighly big, today,oh weel"  
  
Seran nodded and Jin start blowing some clouds near the forest and it start raining.Seran not knowing it was a thunder storm,decide to rest on a tree.Jin was too busy controlling the clouds to notice.Then the thunder decide to hit that tree,it made a very loud booming sound cause little Seran to scream very loudly and oh yeah it hit her.  
  
End Flash back  
  
" i been afaird of thunder every since,and i got a scar from it"Seran fnish  
  
I feel bad for her,so i didn't complain about grabbing my arm,i wouldn't have complain anyways.Hmm i wonder why she didn't grab Touya's arm,well i was closer to her,i wonder if Touya mind,why would he?There just friends right?I should just go look for food.  
  
"I think we should rest"I said"how about there?"  
  
"Not under a tree,anywhere but under a tree"Seran said gripping my arm tighter  
  
We decide to rest under an old fort we found near by,it seem quite old but at least it protect us from the rain.I don't mind the rain,,but the other don't seem too fond of it.Seran shiver,with out thinking i put my arm around her and pull her close to keep her warm.when i notice i blush.  
  
Yusuke's POV  
  
Great i'm stuck with Kuwabara and it's raining just great.I hope the lighting will stike him maybe he'll shut up.  
  
"It happen just like the movie first it rains,then million of flesh eating demon came, there are coming"Kuwabara whisper  
  
I have the worst luck.  
  
"Kuwabara,there isn't any movie like that you just made that up"I said  
  
"So?It will become one,some dude is going come and see the flesh eating demons eating us,then he runs and live,then he's going to make movie about that and everoyne will say awww the poor little people,especially Kuwabara he was the greatest"Kuwabara said  
  
"Baka"I mumblem  
  
Then lighting struck the ground just a few feets away from us  
  
"It start,they have come the FED(flesh eating demons) there coming run!run!!'Kuwabara scream  
  
I slap my forhead,how come i always get stuck with this baka.  
  
Rinku's POV  
  
It started to rain,which was very bad,the plant demon grew bigger.  
  
"Holy,that's one hell of a plant,i'm pretty sure that there's enough for the group"Chu said  
  
"If you didn't notice,he's about to eat us!!"I said,searching for my yo-yo,but remember that i didn't bring it."umm Chu?"  
  
"Ya"  
  
"Please tell me you have some weapon,or at least something to kill this demon"  
  
He seem in deep thoughts  
  
"Uhh no weapon,but energy ya"he said then made a huge orange sprit ball,and aim it at the demon  
  
It explode...... bits of the demon flew everywhere.There goes the food,it didn't look to good,like i was gonna eat it.Well we pretend it never happen,and continue walking,after a while we found some tree with fruits in it.  
  
"Oh my god,there's food,were save"I said jumping for joy,i try to reach it but........ i was too short -_-.  
  
Chu reach for one and took a bit  
  
"Yum"He said then fell asleep  
  
Oh no,these are the sleeping fruits,first he sleep then get sick then start turning into a manic and kill random things or people/demons.There should be a nearby counter fruits near by.I begin my search  
  
Seran's POV  
  
I notce Kurama had a arm around me,i blush.Was he being nice or... my mind trail on.Sudenly the rain stop,finally,i shook the water out of my hair,it was pretty easy for me to dry.I would help the others,but i might burn them.  
  
"Damn it's dark"I said  
  
"Light something with fire"i heard Touya said  
  
I reach for something,but found nothing,so i just cast fire on my hand.It didn't burn my hand,even if it did,i would have been use to it.  
  
"it's not bright enough and i can't find anything to cast it on"I reply  
  
"Can't you make a bigger fire"Kurama asked  
  
"I'll try,but move back"  
  
I focus my power,i don't usually make fire this big...... i never made fire this big.It'll be harder to focus and i could lose control.Luckily i didn't,but it was only bright enough for me to see Touya and Kurama and some of the road.  
  
"let's go"Touya saids  
  
We started to walk,it was very quiet.Suddenly i heard a loud growling noise,we all look in back of us,more of a reaction.Nothing,i look around,it was hard since i couldn't see much.More loud growling a bit lower this time.We decide to follow the noise.  
  
We got closer and the growling got louder  
  
and louder  
  
and louder  
  
We brush the bushes a side and we saw what made the growling.  
  
And i'll stop right there,i bet you all hate me now.First i don't update,then when i do i make a cliffhanger.I'm so proud of myself,anyways R&R i'll try to update more often.Good day.BTW like most of my chapter there prolly grammer and spelling problems here and there.Enjoy anyways 


	8. Random Feelings

Hey lookie i made another chapter ya for me^_^!!  
  
Disclamier:Me no own YYH and never will,i have a feeling if i don't write this in every chatper people are gonna sue me,i trust me.  
  
One Thing to Another:Chapter 7:Random Feelings  
  
And they saw...... CHU!!!,they didn't look too surprise just -_-.  
  
Touya's POV  
  
Well Chu was one of the last person I except to find making that noise,oh well.I at the moment really could care less.Now what really makes me wonder was, what was with the scene like 5 miuntes ago,the "hugging"between Kurama and Seran.Usaully I would not bother about these things,but I just am about this one,weird really.  
  
"Chu wake up!"Seran yelled at the sleeping man  
  
Chu snort, but did not wake up,Seran started to shake him,no effect.I could see she's starting to get angry.Her eyes,I see fire in them,not a good comment ,short-temper people,hopeless.I frown,Kurama put a hand on her shoulder and told her to calm down.I shook my head, why do i care?Man what's with me?I looked up at the tree,those fruits look familiar,aren't they...... uh oh.  
  
"These fruits"I said and pointed at the fruits"They have sleeping poison in them, that......'  
  
Kurama cut me off  
  
"they put people or demons to sleep,when they wake up they get sick,then they start turning a bit crazy, and finally they'll kill everything in sight,they'll have no memories of anything"Kurama explain a bit excited  
  
O.....k everyone is acting weird,and i'm thinking weird.Seran mouth a big O.  
  
"Is there any way to cure it?"She asked  
  
I suddenly found an urge to answer,but didn't, knowing Kurama would.  
  
"There should be a fruit nearby that would cure him"He said looking around"But we must act quickly,he might have been asleep for a while,he would wake up soon,one of us would have to watch him,Touya?"  
  
Oh pick me huh?To "baby-sit" the manic,so he could be alone wiht Seran huh?.I mentally shook my head,once again why do i care?  
  
"Yeah sure"I mumble  
  
"Ok,Seran let's go"He said and started walking  
  
She nod and follow.I sigh,and looked at Chu,still sleeping.I close my eyes,it would bring me to peace,if Chu was snoring so loud.  
  
"Touya?"A soft voice called  
  
I open my eyes,Rinku were there holding a bunch of fruits.  
  
"Rinku?"I asked  
  
"Hey!!,yeah the big dope ate some of those fruits and fell asleep,I had to find the counters friuts"He said rolling his eyes  
  
"The counter fruits?Seran and Kurama went looking for them"I said  
  
"Oh,that was them i heard some voices and noise "He explain dropping the fruits,he look like he was wondering how to stuff the fruits in Chu's mouth.  
Wait noises, i shook my head, bad thoughts bad thoughts (couldn't resist ^_^, no worries it's PG-13 and staying there)  
  
"Uhh yeah"  
  
Silence,Rinku stuffed the fruit in Chu's mouth having a bit of a hard time,wonder why?Chu has a big mouth.  
  
"I should go get them"I said standing up  
  
"Mmmmhmm"He respond obviously not caring,still trying to stuff the fruit in Chu's mouth.  
  
I starting walking down the path that they were going before,it seem quite peaceful ,my type of thing,living with Jin and his twin isn't exactly what you call peaceful.I saw two figures going my way,one a bit shorter then the other.It didn't take me long to see it was Seran and Kurma,carrying fruits.Seran dropped one and she bent down to pick it up,at the same time Kurma bent down to get it,there hands brush by each other,they blush.I walk toward them,i felt something hit me in the ribs,not psychically mentally, but why?  
  
"Uhh,Touya hey"Seran said unsure,still a tint of pink in her cheeks  
  
"Did i ruin a special moment"I asked  
  
She blush more and cough a little  
  
"Special moment?"Kurama asked"What do you mean?"  
  
Playing innocent eh?Oh well none of my business anyways  
  
"Nevermind,Rinku already had the fruits"I said  
  
"Oh,what a shame it took a while to collect them"Seran said  
  
"Oh,it won't matter,we collect food also,we could eat these,try"Kurama hold the fruit in fornt of Seran's mouth,she bit it.  
  
i felt a weird feeling i never felt before,strange.  
  
"It taste funny"She commented  
  
"Yes,it takes a while to get use to the taste,but it is food"He explain  
  
She nod,and turn in me,at the moment i felt funny,no not haha funny,just funny.  
  
"Let's go?"She asked and said  
  
She took my line,anyways we walk in silence,Rinku was still tryng to stuffed the fruit into Chu's mouth.That seem to be taking long,Seran and Kurama dropped the fruits to Rinku's pile and they sat down.  
  
"Shouldn't we get the others?"Kurama ask us  
  
Short replys of"yeah","whatever","k""Blah"  
  
"Who shall go?"I asked  
  
"Maybe we should pair up?"Kurama suggestive  
  
To get with Seran again..... why am i freaking caring about that so much.Damnit!  
  
Seran's POV  
  
O..k,both Kurama and Touya are acting weird.  
  
Touya giving Kurama glares and Kurama acting like he likes me or something.My life is getting weird,at least we got food,that stupid baka got us all into this.I sigh,Touya looks like he's sleeping closing his eyes,he looks peaceful.I lean on a tree,i never really admit it to anyone,but i think i like Touya more then a friend,maybe much more.I shook my head,no point telling him,just no point.  
  
"Maybe we should pair up?"Kurama suggestive  
  
At the moment Kurama said that,Touya had this annoying look on his face.  
  
"Maybe someone should go,someone fast"I said  
  
Kurama looked a bit disappointed, Touya seem relief, my life is confusing.I look around,summer was coming(it's spring),"The Rain Team"gonna have to do there job agian.That name i annoying,i swear if Konema call us that one more time i'm gonna........  
  
"Hiei,it so good to have you join us"Kurama said interrupting my thoughts  
  
"hn"short reply i think he should talk more  
  
"Ah,the short one with spikey hair"I said not really noticing what i'm saying,a bit into thoughts i guess  
  
He didn't seem to like me calling him short,but glared at me and sat in a random tree.  
  
"Hiei would you mind getting Yusuke and the others,tell them we found food"Kurama said calmy like always i'm wondering if this guy ever get pissed  
  
Hiei look a bit confuse  
  
"What do i get out of it?"He reply in a low voice  
  
Well that was unexcept then again so are many things.  
  
"Sweet snow"Kurama reply quite quickly  
  
That seem to satch Hiei's attetion,he went off qucikly,leaving us in silence,this is until.  
  
"Yes i finally stuff the fruit in his mouth,go Rinku"Rinku shouted start doing backflips,front flips,side slips and the moon walk.  
  
Now everyone but Chu is staring at him like O_O,he stop sometime and Hiei is still not back.I sigh,i'm getting sick of this silence,but at least it gives me time to think about the strange behavior of Touya and Kurama,but my results remind blank.Too much thinking for me.  
  
.This will be the last chapter that Kurama's acting starangely,i don't think it fits him,as i said before i suck at writing about Romance.There might still be grammer problems here and there.And yea hi'll try to update more,at least i update shorter then last time.R&R 


	9. Yusuke's Cooking

Hello! No I'm not dead, and no I'm not stopping the story, I'm just..... update from time to time. Sorry for not updating though.  
  
Disclamier: Me no own YYH and never will, i have a feeling if i don't write this in every chapter people are gonna sue me, trust me.  
  
One Thing to Another: Chapter 8:Yusuke's Cooking  
  
To make another long story short, Hiei got the rest of the gang, they got over 50 fruits and their back to having nothing to do. Chu and Rinku decided to stay over for a while. It's a new, bright, and quiet morning, at least it was quiet. Yusuke had already woken up and was too lazy to make breakfast himself.  
  
"Damn I'm hungry"He whine"When Seran gonna wake up"  
  
Yusuke tried going in her room, but it was locked. Tried going in Touya's room, but it was also locked, with Kuwabara sleeping in the floor outside of the door. Yusuke didn't even bother trying to wake him up, so now his lonely and hungry. The fruits were in one of those 20 rooms, and he didn't even bother. Chu and Rinku were no where to be found.  
  
Yusuke's POV  
  
Damn Seran, hiding the fruits.... starving me, and then locking me out. Even if it is her room, I wish Jin would come back already, so I can finally have the rematch and then get out of her. But noooooooooo he has to go out on some deal. Hm? I hear something, maybe someone waking up, Yay! Finally!  
  
I rushed upstairs and found Seran has woken.  
  
"Hey Seran"I called  
  
"What?"she answers slightly tick  
  
"I'm hungry, make my food"I whine  
  
I swear I saw her eye slightly twitches.  
  
"Make. Your. Own. Breakfast"She says slowly and walked down the stairs  
  
"But I can't cook"  
  
"Learn!"She snaps  
Someone's moody today, I still can't see how her moodiness is related to Jin's happy go luckiness. She walked outside and went somewhere, I decided to learn how to cook... without a mentor. This is gonna be cool! No one to tell me what's wrong or right, no one to yell at me, and I can do almost whatever I want. I look at the kitchen and walk toward it, time to cook. I open the cupboard and found the fruits, I wonder if I could make a breakfast out of fruits, I guess I'll cook them.  
  
Kuwabara's POV  
  
Man, the short ice demon threw me out, glared at me and made me sleep in the floor. I don't know why, doesn't everyone love me?(in his fantasy world XP). Maybe he's jealous that everyone loves me, yeah that's it. I stand up and stretch, sleeping on the floor is not comfortable. I really have nothing to do, I tried opening the door but it was lock, I think he freezes it, because the doorknob is ice cold. Maybe I should try slicing it open with my sprit sword, then the red hair girl might get mad, and then try to burn me.  
  
I decide to see if she's awake, maybe she'll open the door for me. I saw the door slightly open, and shrugged, might as well walk in. So I did, she wasn't there and nether was Kurama but there's a huge lump on the floor. I wonder what it is, maybe I should poke, I poked it and it moved.  
  
"GAH! It's alive"I screamed  
  
It moved again and it started growing, I gasp. It was Kurama(such a surprise), he rubbed his eyes.  
  
"What is alive?"he asks  
  
"It's a demon!"  
  
Kurama now looks more alert.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"You!"I took the nearest thing, which was a pillow and was about to rapidly hit him over the head.  
  
The demon eyes went wide, something like O_O. It's about to feel pain.  
  
Touya's POV  
  
I wake up hearing "Kuwabara! Stop! I'm Kurama!", I blink in confusion. Is Kuwabara torturing another soul? I got out of bed and walked out, it could be a trap......... Nah, he's too stupid to build traps, let alone think of one. I was right the hallways are quiet beside the yelling, it was coming from Seran's room, but Kurama's voice. I walk in to find, Kuwabara hitting Kurama with a pillow over and over saying "begone demon!".  
  
I raise my eyebrow, and wonder if I should help him, I sigh. And walked toward Kuwabara and shoved him in the floor.  
  
"Baka! It's just Kurama"I yelled harshly  
  
Kuwabara just blinks and stares at Kurama for five minutes, before saying.  
  
"Hey, your right it is Kurama"He says grinning like the idiot he is"Boy, I thought you were a demon, will nothing to worry about now"  
  
He walks out of the room, making the world stupider each step.  
  
"Thanks you"Kurama says smoothing his messy hair down  
  
I shrugged and walked out of the room, suddenly a burn scent caught my nose. Smells like cooking Seran does when she's pissed, burning everything, Jin and I had to skipped dinner that night. I walk down the stairs, following the strange odor. It leads me to the kitchen, not surprise, but I was when I saw Yusuke desperately trying to put out the fire.  
  
"Damn, how am I suppose to know, putting a fruit over a fire will burn it"Yusuke mumbled  
  
It was the fruits we collect from before, a whistling sound rang my ears, which brought me to a pot. Yusuke still had not notice I'm here, and rush to the pot and closing the fire. He open and sniff.  
  
"Hey, not bad"He smiled, he took a chopstick and stick it in, putting it down he turns his attention to the frying pan.  
  
It was sizzling with slice fruits( let's call it Cabe), Yusuke put it on a plate. The Cabe that had a chopstick stick through it had cool off and Yusuke decides to taste test. He took a big bite, chews and.... spit it out. The chunk of fruit was black, making me lose my appetite.  
  
"Damn that's nasty"He complain  
  
"Your cleaning up the floor"I say  
  
Yusuke jumped a bit.  
  
"Don't sneak up on me like that"He says and three the Cabe into the garbage  
  
"I was here five minutes ago"I reply sitting down on a chair"what are you doing"  
  
"Since Seran told me to learn how to cook and she wouldn't cook for me"He explain  
  
"Where is she?"I ask  
  
"She went outside somewhere"he said shrugging now cleaning the chunk of rotten fruit he spit out  
  
I nodded, I wonder where she is. As if she heard me, the door open, and Seran was there looking quite happy, but it fades when she smelled the air.  
  
"What is that smell?"She asks  
  
"Yusuke's cooking"I reply  
  
She walked over to Yusuke, and shoved him out of the kitchen  
  
"Your not ever cooking in this kitchen ever again"She scold  
  
I saw a basket in her back, fill with eggs. I too walked out of the kitchen, following Yusuke, she going to cook something editable, no point being there.  
  
"Yusuke why is my knife bloodily?"Seran question  
  
Yusuke walked in showing his hands, a few light cuts, and the heavy ones are probably under the cloth he tied around his fingers.  
  
"I'm not good at using a knife for cutting fruits ok?!"He says then he wanders in the living room  
  
Seran gave him a scorn look and return to her duties.  
  
A/N: End of the chapter, sorry it's short, there might be a few grammar problems, I'm hoping there's none. R&R 


End file.
